Family Home Evening
by CatLover9
Summary: Amu's mom invited Amu's friends for Family Home Evening. Amu's completely out of character and Ami's older.


**Amu: **I'm supposed to be completely out of character in this. Ami is older in this.

**Me: **I'm really irritated at the moment, so I'm just going to start. I don't own Shugo Chara the songs or anything else.

*Doorbell rings*

Amu: It's Family Home Evening? I'm gonna leave.

Mom: No you're not. *Opens door*****

Amu: *Sees who's at the door* Hi Tadase, Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Ikuto, Utau. Please leave.

Everyone at door: Your mom invited us.

Ami: Begin! Begin! Begin!

Amu: You're evil and I'm not related to any one you! LET ME LEAVE!

Mom: She does this every Family Home Evening. *Lets everyone in*

Ami: Family Home Evening! Yay!

Mom: Let's begin! *Grabs pipe hat*

Amu: Wait! *Panics* Where's dad? We can't start without him. *Looks for escape rout*

Mom: He won't be home 'til tomorrow. We'll start without him.

Amu: I. Hate. Family. Home. Evening. *Glares at everyone*

Mom: Ami, show our guests how we do Family Home Evening.

Ami: First, pull out a paper from the hat. *Picks out a piece of paper* Then, sing the song you pull out. *Grabs toy microphone* This song is "Bingo".

*Music comes on*

"There was a farmer had a dog

And Bingo was his name-o.

B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O

And Bingo was his name-o!"

Mom: Amu, go next.

Amu: Not in this lifetime!

Tadase: I'll sing next. *Pulls out slip of paper and takes microphone* I got "Dry Bones".

*Music starts*

"Ezekeil cried, "Them dried bones!"

Ezekeil cried, "Them dried bones!

Ezekeil cried, "Them dried bones!

Oh, hear the word of the Lord!

The foot bone connected to leg bone,

The leg bone connected to the knee bone,

The knee bone connected to the thighbone,

The thighbone connected to the backbone,

The backbone connected to the neck bone,

The neck bone connected to the head bone.

Oh, hear the word of the Lord!"**(A/N: **I mean no offence with this song. I'm only doing kids songs so I hope I don't offend anyone!**)**

Mom: Amu, want to sing?

Amu: No!

Rima: I'll do it! *Grabs slip of paper and the toy* I got "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt".

*Music starts*

"John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt,

His name is my name, too.

Whenever we go out,

The people always shout,

'There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!'

Da da da da da da da…"

Mom: Ikuto, would you like to go next?

Ikuto: Sure. *Does what the others did* "Do Your Ears Hang Low?"

Amu: *snickers*

*Music comes on*

"Do your ears hang low?

Do they wobble to and fro?

Can you tie 'em in a not?

Can you tie 'em in a bow?

Can you throw 'em over your shoulder

Like a Continental soldier?

Do your ears hang low?"

Mom: Kukai?

Kukai: Why not? *Grabs paper and microphone* "Wise Man and The Foolish Man".

*Music starts*

"The wise man built his house upon the rock,

The wise man built his house upon the rock,

The wise man built his house upon the rock,

And the rains came tumbling down.

The rains came down and the floods came up,

The rains came down and the floods came up,

The rains came down and the floods came up,

And the house upon the rocks stood firm.

The foolish man built his house upon the sand,

The foolish man built his house upon the sand,

The foolish man built his house upon the sand,

And the rains came tumbling down.

The rains came down and the floods came up,

The rains came down and the floods came up,

The rains came down and the floods came up,

And the house upon the sand went SMASH!"

Mom: Who else?

Utau: *Takes paper and microphone* "Rocka My Soul".

*Music starts*

"Rocka my soul in the bosom of Abraham,

Rocka my soul in the bosom of Abraham,

Rocka my soul in the bosom of Abraham,

Oh, rocka my soul!

So high you can't get over it,

So low you can't get under it,

So wide you can't get 'round it,

You gotta go in at the door."

Yaya: Yaya go next! But Amu-chi, you go after Yaya. *Picks up slip and microphone* "S-M-I-L-E".

*Music starts*

"It isn't any trouble to S-M-I-L-E,

It isn't any trouble to S-M-I-L-E,

So smile when you're in trouble,

It will vanish like a bubble,

If you only take the trouble to S-M-I-L-E."

Yaya: Amu-chi's turn!

Amu: Not on your life. *Grumbles*

Mom: I'll do it. *Grabs a slip and the microphone* "Fingers, Nose and Toes".

*Music turns on*

"Put your fingers on your nose then your toes,

Put your fingers on your nose then your toes,

Put your fingers on your nose,

Put your fingers on your nose,

Put your fingers on your nose then your toes."

Kurai: *pulls out slip and grabs microphone* "The Bear Went Over The Mountain".

*Music*

"The bear went over the mountain,

The bear went over the mountain,

The bear went over the mountain,

To see what he could see.

To see what he could see,

To see what he could see.

The bear went over the mountain,

The bear went over the mountain,

The bear went over the mountain,

To see what he could see!"

Nagi: Would you like to go, Amu-chan? *Gets slip of paper and microphone*

Amu: No!

Nagi: "Polly-Wolly-Doodle".

*Music comes on*

"I went down south

To see my Sal

Polly-wolly-doodle all the day

My Sally is a spunky gal

Polly-wolly-doodle all the day

Oh my Sal she is a maiden fair

Play polly-wolly-doodle all the day

With laughing eyes and curly hair

Play polly-wolly-doodle all the day

Fair the well

Fair the well

Fair the well my fairy fey

For I'm going to Louisiana

To see my Susyanna

Play polly-wolly-doodle all the day."

Yaya: Amu-chi's turn!

Kukai: Everyone else did it. It's only fair that you do too.

Mom: Amu, it's your turn.

Amu: Neva'! I shall never again sing that song!

Mom: I didn't put it in the hat this year. Seriously, stop acting like you're two.

Amu: *Glares at everyone* Don't wanna. *Turns away*

Ikuto: Everyone else sang. It's not that big of a deal.

Utau: It's easy and fun.

Amu: *Draws paper* That's the same song. *Puts down on the table and keeps on drawing until there are none left* It's the same freaking song! I refuse! I decline! I step down from office! **(A/N: **Couldn't think of anything else.**)** I thought you didn't put it in! *Glares at Mom*

Mom: No one puts the song into the hat! We never have. Sing "Happy and You Know It" then.

Amu: *Thinks* …Fine. I'll sing the dumb song. *Snatches microphone and turns music on*

"Skinny Marinky Dinky Dink, Skinny Marinky Do,

I love you,

Skinny Marinky Dinky Dink, Skinny Marinky Do,

I love you.

I love you in the morning and I love you late at night,

I love you in the evening when the moon is shining bright.

Oh, Skinny Marinky Dinky Dink, Skinny Marinky Do,

I love you!"

Ikuto: You love whom? *Smirks*

Amu: Right now? NONE OF YOU!

Yaya: That was harsh Amu-chi. *Pouts*

Kukai: "Skinny Marinky Dinky Dink"? *Laughs*

Amu: *Glares at Kukai* Don't say the name of that song.

Tadase: Let's stop talking about it before Amu-chan snaps and kills us all.

Amu: *looks ready to kill*

Miki, Ran, Su, Dia: *Flies in* Amu-chan looks scary.

Amu: *drags Rima, Yaya, and Utau out of room and up to her bedroom*

Rima, Yaya, Utau: We didn't say anything! *Struggles*

Amu: *Throws the three onto her bed, shuts the door and sits down* Worst Family Home Evening ever. *Falls asleep*

**Amu:** Worst Fanfic ever.

**Ikuto:** I'd never sing.

**Me:** It was my first one shot. It's not gonna be that good.

**Miki:** I wasn't in it 'til the very end!

**Me: **Be grateful you were even in it. Ran?

**Ran:** Please R&R! And don't just review to tell CatLover9 how to add chapter.

Me: I'll learn how… Eventually… Bye!


End file.
